Dream Of A Nightmare
by AnimeRoseAssasin
Summary: hitomai returns to gaea to help van with a huge problem he has the Escaflowne dissapeared. will van and hitomai find it and maybe love and maybe so much more VH romance plus other couples.on hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Abductions and Arivals

_**Dream of a Nightmare: ch1 Sharing Pain**_

Hitomai grabs her backpack and dashes out her classroom door " damn it, stupid make-up tests. At least I don't have practice." She dashes through the parking lot and slows to a walk. " Woohoo finally winter break. I'm free for two whole weeks." "Hitomai!" Amono walks up beside her "hey." Hitomai smiles "hey Amono is it true you and yukarie broke up." "Ya but that was a while back I guess it doesn't work out when your girlfriend is your track team manager besides even when I looked at her I could only see you." He rested his left hand on her shoulder and holding a snowball in his right, as he leaned a giant shadow covered them. Hitomai looked up in astonishment, some how there was a huge white dragon. It came closer and grabbed them in a bright beam of soft blue light wrap around them.

Hitomai fell backwards as they were pulled in to the sky. Next thing she knew Hitomai felt herself falling to the ground. "Where am I?" Hitomai had found herself some where on Gea, but how. And where was Amono? Hitomai blacked out crying. She woke up to find herself in a room it seems so familiar. "Oh my goodness this, this is Allen's castle but how." A man with blue hair hovered over her "hey hitomai you're finally up don't move you're wounded." Hitomai looked shocked "Gadas is that you?" "Yup. I'll go tell Allen you're here and awake." Hitomai smiled "thanks." Several minutes later Allen stumbled with an injured shoulder in smiling "hitomai its realy you, you've come back to Gea" hitomai sits up "it's nice to see you Allen" there was a knock at the room door and then entered a solider along side him was Amono "hey boss we found this guy not far from were we hitomai was found." Allen turned to hitomai "do you know the guy?" "Yes, that's Amono." Allen signaled for Amono to come over "so you're the Amono hitomai spoke of when I first met her." I'm sorry, how rude of me my name is Allen Schezar, night of Asturia. So are u too from the mystic moon?" Amono stood puzzled, hitomai budded in "yes he is."

Amono and Allen sit at a table by the bed. "So what are you doing here and why and how is your friend with you. Wow look at your wounds, what did you do jump of a balcony." Allen exclaims as he tens to Hitomai's wounds "no I think I fell I'm not sure"

Amono is still looking clueless. Allen notices this and sits up "Hitomai you never told Amono did you." "No." Amono stared at Hitomai "tell me what?" "Are you two engaged or something?" Gadas turns to the man next to him "he's a good guesser" Hitomai smiled "oh Amono what he meant was well," Allen puts his hand on Hitomai's and smiles at her "I'll fill him in you get some rest" "ok" Hitomai fell asleep holding Allen's hand. Allen tells Amono basically what happened when Hitomai came to Gea

45 min later

"I see I don't know if I believe" Amono says as he stares out the window. "At first I wasn't sure either. But things just came together." Hitomai says as she sits up "Allen it is nice to be back I just wish that well…" Allen leans in "well what" "I have a bad feeling about my being here like it's not going to be a walk in the park" A voice comes from the hall " let me through this is very important. I must talk to Allen." Allen sits up "that sounds like van" Allen walks in to the hall. "What is going on out here" Allen exclaims. A soldier is trying to hold back Van. "Thank god it's you Allen I must talk to you." "What do you think you're doing just barging in like this?" Allen says. Van frowns "it's Esca Flowne its gone it couldn't of been stolen because when Hitomai left to go back to the Mystic moon I took out the energist" Allen looked puzzled as he stand in the doorway of the room where Hitomai is shifting side to side so van cant look in. "that's impossible because…" Van pushes through Allen and sees Hitomai in the bed with bandages on her. And Amono sitting on the edge of the bed with an arm around Hitomai and giving her a painkiller.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing to Hitomai" Van walks toward them and they both turn to look at Van. Hitomai smiles "oh Van its really you." He nods "yes it's me but who is that" he pointed to Amono. Hitomai put an arm in front of Amono "its okay he is a friend of mine his name is Amono he too is from the mystic moon." van frowns "what was he giving you." Hitomai holds up a small bottle "it's a pain killer I take one of these and the pain goes away." Van smiles "I'm just glad you're okay."

They all sit down at a table van looks at Hitomai "Hitomai how did you and Amono get here?" Hitomai stared out the window "do you really want to know." Van looks solemnly at the three. "Tell me, were you kidnapped or something." "No nothing like that it's just that's no I won't say it" Van pounds the table "please tells me." Amono puts a hand on Hitomai's shoulder "I'll tell" van doesn't blink. "We were talking by the lake. Something huge came from the sky picked us up next thing we knew we were here." Hitomai frown "I think it was Esca Flowne" Allen changed the subject "so Hitomai are you hungry." "Yes thank you."

They hear a scratch at the window they look and it was Merle she pushed open the window leaped in and wrapped her arms around Hitomai. "Oh, Hitomai you're back It got boring with out having your stuff to steal" Hitomai giggled "its nice to see you again. Merle I want you to meat my friend Amono" merle slightly waved acknowledging him as she wrapped her arms around Van. Gadas came with some food for them. "Here you go by the way Hitomai if your felling better some of the men want to come see you." "Yes that sounds great but one condition if you keep them on a leash" they all laugh "sounds fair. I almost forgot boss Celena is back" Allen smiles "Please send her in." "I'm sorry sir she is resting." Allen smiles "let me know when she wakes. While they are talking Hitomai dozes off and falls asleep again.

When Hitomai woke up she saw van was nowhere to be seen and Allen was in a chair by her bed staring out the window. Amono had fallen asleep in the corner. When she looked down she noticed she wasn't wearing her school uniform top she was all bandaged up with fresh bandages. She was wearing what looked like one of Allen's shirts. She blushed. Allen noticed this "we noticed that there was lots of blood on your to and it was very torn up. I had my younger sister Celena change your bandages and let you wear a shirt of mine. Even though you to are about the same size her clothes would fit you to good and we didn't want it to be tight." Hitomai smiles "thanks. But where is Van?" Allen returns her smile "He and Gadas took the Crusade and went to the meadow where you where found to look for Esca Flowne."

An: yes I am aware I do change tenses in this chapter but right now I to lazy to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters I do however own Stina and Alyssa ya you heard me Stina I own you _Stina chases her around w a paintbrush threatening to paint Alyssa's hair pink_ Just kidding but Stina and Alyssa are my idea. P.S I have now fixed the grammar to this chapter.

Dream Of A Nightmare Ch 2

Stina was lying down taking in her surroundings. "Miss. Stina" Allen said while holding something in his lap " when I found you I found this right beside you. I believe it is yours." Allen smiled while holding out a rectangular black bag to Stina. She took the bag from him and observed it for a minute or so. Then her eyes lit up, and a huge smile graced her face as she hugged the bag close to her body " Oh, thank you so much Allen. I don't know what I would've done with out it, I'd go insane, thank you!" Allen smiled," you're welcome. I don't mean to be nosy but what is in there that is so important." she laid the bag flat in her lap and slowly unzipped it. She carefully removed the contents and set them on the bag. It was many pictures. "These are my drawings," she stated simply as she waved her hand over them. Allen's eyes widened in astonishment they were beautiful. "You, you drew those?" "Yes." "Amazing. But to tell you the truth it is a little odd but then again Hitomai did save Gea so I know it's not impossible." "Odd? What do you mean?" "Well these are so good very realistic and you are so young." "Thank you." they sat for a few minutes in silence.

Allen would occasionally glance at the pictures. "Is something wrong Allen?" "No it's just that I noticed that a lot of your drawings have swords." Ya I guess they do." Stina said as she yawned. Allen smiled and brushed some hair away from her face "I will let you sleep now good night." Allen left the room to go to his own guest room. Stina lay down and curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning Hitomai woke up and noticed her side didn't really hurt any more. She got out of bed and went over to Stina's room but she wasn't there. She went down to the dinning room where she found them all eating breakfast. She took an empty seat between Van and Stina, which she assumed, was saved for her. "Thanks for waking me up for breakfast Van," she said sarcastically. Van just smiled " you're welcome." he replied in an equally sarcastic tone. "Wow Van you actually have a sense of humor" "But really, we didn't want to wake you because you needed rest to recover from your injuries."

They all continued eating, except for Stina who took a few bite then pushed her food around a bit then a few more bites. She kept this up for ten minutes until Allen put his hand on her shoulder "are you okay you've been acting odd is something wrong." "Well actually...last night Hitomai told me about Escaflowne being missing and how she got here. Seeing something like a dragon above her I mean. I got here the same way." they were all silent. "But that's not all," she looked over at Hitomai "last night I had a dream." "What about" "well actually it was about the Escaflowne..."everyone immediately stopped. "Two people were standing next to it...one of them was Alyssa, my best friend." Amono lit up "oh you mean that girl that came from America to Japan to go to the art school with you. The one with a freaky wing fetish." Van raised his eyebrows. Stina kicked Amono under the table and Hitomai nudged him. "Go on who was the other" Hitomai smiled. " Well I'm not sure it was a tall young man with dark eyes and bluish green hair. And that's all I can remember."

Van promptly excused himself from the table by then they had all finished, as did the rest of the group who headed toward the garden. "I hope my dream didn't upset him I mean it's just a dream right. It's not like I have premonitions like you Hitomai." "Correction, what I _had _were visions not premonitions." Merle just sighed "We always get all the freaks from the mystic moon." They all gave her a cold look except for Stina who was digging in her pocket. She pulled out a catnip filled cat toy in the shape of a mouse. She tossed the toy at merle that caught it in her mouth and pranced off with it. She began to frolic and bat it around as she rolled around in the garden. "That toy was filled with catnip, the smell of it makes cats happy crazy"

Van was in his room stretched out on his bed. _'Damn it why did that war have to happen. But if it hadn't I would've never met Hitomai who now have a new guy that one that came with her. And Folken damn why did he have to die just after we resolved things! And why did the man in that girl dream remind me of my brother? Just because his hair and eyes? Or maybe...' _before he could finish his thoughts there was an anxious and rapid knock at his room door. "Come in" it was one of his soldiers in a panicked state "King van we have found 2 intruders" he says as he pushes the two captive forward till they were kneeling. It was a tall man covered in a black cloak, and a girl about Hitomai's age, and a little taller who had a matching black cloak.

Shit just perfect as if I don't have enough problems right now " go send for Allen and leave the captives hear I wish to speak to them. He ran out of to find Allen. He found Allen in the garden with the girls and Amono. "Allen. Hurry please come to the king's chambers immediately." Allen nodded. "Right."

_In the van's room_

_"_What is it Van?" Allen asked. "Intruders" van replied pointing to the two. "Any information from them" "I haven't tried I was going to but I decided against it. I decided to wait for you" Allen approached the girl and pulled her hood back to show her face. She had eyes cerulean eyes and small rose petal lips. Her skin was so pale it appeared almost white against her chocolate color hair that fell past her shoulders in curls. She glanced at Allen with eyes that screamed hate. "What are you doing here in Fanellia" Allen asked the girl while flashing a grin. "I was brought here by my companion he said we should be welcomed warmly." "Oh and why is that." remove his hood and see for your self"


	3. Chapter 3 The Black Winged Angel's Retur...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters I do however own Stina and Alyssa ya you heard me Stina I own you _Stina chases her around w a paint brush threatening to paint Alyssa's hair pink_ Just kidding but Stina and Alyssa are my idea

**Dream Of A Nightmare: Ch3**

Note: most of the stuff in this about medium I think I made up to suit my needs so to rely on it to be informative

Van looked at the girl and then the man, he walked over to the man. About to grab the hood he stopped and looked at the girl "what is your name." "Alyssa, sir" van turned back to the task at hand, removing the hood. He grabbed the hood and pulled it back the reveal a head of short aqua hair. The man looked up and gave van half of an evil grin. "Folken?" "Nice to see you again dear brother." van couldn't believe is eyes; he stumbled back here in shock. "Is this how you greet your brother." "No this is how I greet a dead person." "Well I'm not, not anymore. Come let us go to the court yard and I will explain" they all followed with Allen and Van still in shock.

When they got to the courtyard they sat on 2 benches across from each other. Folken and van stared at each other for a long time before Folken spoke. "You do not believe it is me, that I am alive, do you," van never broke his gaze "no its impossible you are dead. So what I'm seeing has to be a ghost or an angel of some sort." "My dear brother do you remember when father died?" van nodded "mother came to comfort us she said not to be sad but to be strong; because when a person dies and their soul becomes a spirit or angel it is flawless, even though the mortal body no longer exists." "Of coarse I remember" Van said sounding almost insulted, not noticing three figures bounding towards them. Folken stood and held out his right mechanical arm. "And you see dear brother I am far from flawless" van was shocked "you are real" his brother nodded.

Hitomai who was now standing right behind where van sat, rested her small hand on his shoulder "is...is that really him" Hitomai stuttered. Hitomai nearly fell back in shock "is that you Alyssa" "yes its me" "so folken how are you alive" van asked his brother. Folken chuckled "perhaps Alyssa should tell the story if she doesn't mind that is." he said looking at her "no of coarse I don't mind,...but...but could we go inside it's so bright out here." she asked van cautiously "of course follow me" he led them in to the library.

They all sat down in cozy green chairs. as Alyssa sat down she took a deep breath and began to speak. first let me give you some background so your not confused." they all nodded. "I'm from the mystic moon, I've known Stina since we were kids we both became very artistic. we lived in a different country from Amono and Hitomai. two months ago Stina applied to attend a very prestigious art school near where Hitomai lived. she convinced my parents that I to should go. but I was very reluctant to apply. I didn't want my parents spending that much money on me; but they did and we were both accepted. a week later we moved to Japan. I became very depressed and once I even...considered suicide."

Merle had over heard the conversation in the courtyard about Folken; and by now had left the toy and found the others. "ooo whoop Dee do, the freak needs counseling, big deal what does that have to do with Folken?" she asked in a vexed toned that accomplished nothing but aggravating Alyssa. the brunet American threw a premonitory look in merle's vicinity. "well maybe if you learned some patience and weren't so busy acting like an untrained kitten looking for a litter box, then you might be able to keep your mouth shut long enough to find out." she shot back at her. merle in fear of upsetting her more quickly found a seat. "thank you and I'm sorry I didn't me to snap" "its ok if you hadn't Hitomai probably would of" she replied. at that Hitomai nodded.

"Ever since I was little I've been sensitive to the spirits of the dead. a week after I moved I began to have dreams about a young man with a lost soul. who are dead but the will and need to live was to strong. some how a week after the dreams started I had another, but I think it wasn't really a dream but that I had gone in to another dimension of consciences. please don't ask me to explain that because even I'm not all that certain. when I had slipped into this state everything that happened or I did was involuntary but willing on my part." that had done it now van was confused.

"what do you mean 'involuntary but willing on your part' did you have control or not" Alyssa smirked "up till recently after many hours of thinking I didn't understand either. but what it means is well...hmmmm...let see how can I explain this. oh I know, okay you see like I said I was in a trance; And in this trance, in this... dimension if you will; I wasn't able to control any of my actions but as it all happened it was almost like I _ was_ in control because as I did it was like my subconscious new what was going on and knew what was to be done. And seemed like it convinced my conscience of the same. So it I guess I sort of was in control well a little part of me any way." she explained.

Van nodded dumbly "I think I understand now please continue" Alyssa gave a slight nod "during this trance like state or what ever you want to call it what was weird. I saw the same young man from my dreams but this time I heard something, it was being emitted directly to my thoughts by his sub conscience. it kept repeating the same things over and over; "_it's not over", _or _ "stupid idiot...won't let you",_ or the weirdest of all: "_must go back_, _won't let imbecile hurt angle" _that is what got my attention. before I continue let me explain something, a medium, or a person who is highly sensitive to spirits and has the ability to connect with them; has an unusually low but concentrated supply of a life giving energy."

Before she could continue Amano who had been very quiet decided to open his mouth. "what is this energy you talk about what is it called I probably sound dumb but I don't know much about that stuff" he asked while feeling really stupid. the brunet medium failed to suppress a giggle witch upset Amano "gee I know I sounded like an idiot but you don't need to laugh." she immediately stopped "I'm sorry you miss understand I'm not laughing at you its just unlike most other paranormal abilities very little is known because of what it deals with is spirits which there is no scientific explanation for. but don't worry actually you didn't ask a stupid question. The answer is there is no _it_, it has no name this energy giving life isn't even really that I just call it that because I find it easier." she said with a slight shrug and a smile.

Stina sighed and shook her head "It's official the stress has finally gotten to her she's insane" Alyssa looked around and found a near by throw pillow and that's exactly what she planned on when she threw it at her friend and it hit her square in the chest. "Nuh-uh that happened a long time ago," she said as they both began laugh. Once they finally stopped Alyssa got serious again. "But seriously what I mean is the energy is what keeps the soul alive and in my theory the soul is partially responsible for whether the heart (the actual organ itself) truly dies to the point it cant be revived. The energy is what your existence thrives on I guess you could almost say it is what your will to survive feeds off of. So basically if someone said a person has a strong will to survive what it really means is that this person has enough of this energy to survive. I said that the energy is what your existence thrives on well each person is different. For some its love or hate of stubbornness or determine nation or other true solid raw emotions. That's why I call it energy its easier since its impossible to identify witch one it is. Yes the will to live is the same as reason to live.'

"Back to how Folken is back, after I heard these thoughts for a while basically what happened is the man's will and need to live was so strong his energy was almost inexistent that this imbalance pulled me in. every thing after that is a blur but what basically happened was our energy matched and part of mine was transferred to him. I had woken up after that and for three days I felt week. While walking home I fell of a bridge in to the river and some time before I hit the water I was transported here. Folken found me and took care of me. I realized he was the man who I saved and brought to life when I told him he said he recognized my face but didn't know where from. He told me all about the war and Zibach and even the Escaflowne. He told me while he was dead he saw many images that showed Escaflowne being missing. After pondering for about a day on everything that happened and that I was told I finally figured out why his will was so strong and energy so week."

They all sat silent for a while till Allen spoke up "you're not telling us yet are you" he asked she shook her head no. By now it was dark outside. Then Stina and Alyssa's stomachs rumbling broke the silence. They both blushed and the group chuckled. "What if you tell us then we go eat" she immediately perked up and nodded. "Well my conclusion is...some time during the war... you guys fucked up" she giggled. Folken sighed. "Well as I promised let us go eat, I guess that's the best answer we will get" at this Stina and Alyssa jumped up and shouted in unison "food!" Folken led them all to the dinning room for a very silent and uneventful dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 Pairing up part 1

CH 4 Pairing Up: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters I do however own Stina and Alyssa ya you heard me Stina I own you Stina chases her around w a paint brush threatening to paint Alyssa's hair pink Just kidding but Stina and Alyssa are my idea

Alyssa's POV 

After dinner Amono excused himself to run in courtyard. Merle went off somewhere to play with Stina's catnip mouse behind a chair in the parlor, and the rest of us went to the parlor to chat. That had done it I think I'm officially going to be Closter phobic, I'm not a very social person ya know.

Normal POV

As they sat down Folken handed Alyssa two black bags, one was rectangular and flat identical to Stina's (incase you didn't know they're fabric portfolios to hold artwork and some small art supplies) and a small duffle bag about half the size of Hitomai which was also black; but strapped securely to the side of the bag was a long skinny black pouch about 3 feet long "the guards finally brought them in" she set the portfolio beside the chair and held her duffle in her lap. "Thank you" Folken simply nodded then added "what exactly is that long thing" he asked pointing to it. She unzipped the pouch and pulled out the most beautiful sabre ever seen then before anyone had the chance to open her mouth she put it back. Then stood up and turned to leave. "If any one needs me I'll be on the roof relaxing" then walked off leaving the three men stunned and the two girls left laughing.

Hitomai turned to Stina once they both finally shut up laughing (which is a miracle believe me hahaha sorry Stina just kidding) "since when did she get a new sabre I thought she didn't have the money for that one" she asked. Stina solemnly shook her head "she doesn't her dance partner for guard gave it to her as a gift." the left the men even more confused if that was even possible.

"What's going on why on Gea would a young woman carry a sword with her?" Allen asked. The girls glanced at each other "Stina why don't you explain you know a little more about it than I do" Hitomai suggested. Stina nodded "well ever since Alyssa was little she was obsessed with ballet and anything that had to do with it. In fact a Few months ago even though she hadn't had taken a dance class in over seven years she still went out and bought a pair of those torture devises. When the three men heard this they became slightly worried and there faces showed it. When Stina and Hitomai saw there faces they broke out in giggles, then Stina decided to clarify her statement, "Oh, it's ok you see when she dances she wears special shoes called Pointe Shoes that support her feet mainly the sides of her toes. That way she is able to dance on the tips of her toes. We call them torture devices because it hurts your feet a lot especially when you buy a new pair, that's why you have to break them in." she explained. The three male Geaens relaxed.

Five years ago she learned about a something called Color guard it is a performance art that contains dancing acting agility stamina and especially coordination so she's been hooked with it ever since. In color guard you perform using dance techniques and equipment. The equipment includes sabers, a type of sword, riffles that is like a type of weapon, and colorfully decorated flag. With this equipment they spin and toss it while dancing. I know it's a bad description but maybe Alyssa will show you some time."

The three men talked about Fanellia being rebuilt and the return of Hitomai along with the arrival of Stina and Alyssa. The talked till one particular subject came up, the two young artists. "I wonder what art from the mystic moon looks like; and if they have schools dedicated strictly to art the artists must be young." Van said with a thoughtful expression on his face. Merle popped up for a brief moment to speak her mind, "probably ugly" she said then immediately sunk back down. When Stina heard this she mane a mad dash for her room; she came back ten minutes later with her portfolio in hand. She quickly sat down with the portfolio in her lap. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a large stack of papers of assorted sizes. "You guys can look at them if you want" She handed them to Allen who took them and began to admire them then when he was done with on piece he passed it on. When they were done Stina pulled a large stack of pictures out of Alyssa's portfolio and handed them to Folken. "She said it was alright oh and Folken she asked if you wouldn't mind coming up to the roof so she can talk with you when you are done." he nodded and began to fawn over the artwork he held and then passed it along

when he was finished he stood up and headed to the roof. When Folken reach the roof he saw Alyssa by the short wall facing to the left with her right hand holding on to the wall edge. then he noticed she had changed out of her boots she wore champagne colored dancing shoes, she danced on the tips of her toes. As he watched her dance and rise up to her tiptoes, he noticed her bite her lower lip and wince in pain just before did a small side leap. Folken knew that wasn't a good sign, he made a dash to her side and arrived just in time to catch her as she landed on her toes and her ankles gave out beneath her. When she had landed safely in his arms, he gently set her down on the edge of the wall then shook his head. "Why do you continue to push your self." she sighed "if I don't I wont get any better" "fine but no more tonight its not healthy to push your self to hard" I've known you for barley a week but you treat me like a child as if you've known me my whole life." "I'm just concerned and we will probably need your help" "that's kind of why I want to talk to you, do you think tomorrow Van would take me, Hitomai and Stina to see where the Escaflowne was kept, we might be able to help" he nodded "I'll ask but if he won't I will." "Also Since we're artists Stina's and my eyes are more able to pick out subtle details" "Very well your room is next to Stina's good night" Folken turned to leave heading toward the stair case that led down but then turned back around "by the way how would you like to learn to use a sword tomorrow... I could teach you, if you wish"

The next morning Stina awoke to her dim room flooded with sun shine. she quickly slipped her shoes on and ran to find Alyssa and Hitomai. She ran through the halls, when she came to a window that looked over the courtyard she looked out and saw Hitomai talking with a young woman with curly long blond hair. She ran toward the courtyard with tears in her eyes. Before she could reach the door that led to the courtyard she bumped in to Allen causing her to stop. "Oh, Allen it's you" she said while drying her tears. Allen put a strong reassuring hand on her shoulder "Why Stina what's wrong why are you so upset?" he asked, concern filled his voice. "Nothing I'm fine" she assured him, smiling weakly. "Then why are you crying and in such a rush. Please talk to me" he all but begged. "Well I suppose I can tell you." they walked out side and sat on a bench beneath a tree. "I had a dream last night; I saw flames in the flames I saw the silluet of seven people burning. It was horrible Allen I don't know why but I was so scared. It's weird how scared I am of just a dream!" she sobbed then burst in to tears.

Allen wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer, slightly rocking her back and forth "Shh Shh it's ok, but what worries me and might even be what worries you is that yesterday Hitomai said not to rule out premonitions. I guess that why you where headed to the courtyard, you were looking for Hitomai weren't you?" she nodded "yes" they sat for a moment as Allen thought "Would you like my opinion? " Allen asked as he gently pulled her away to look her in the eye. Stina nodded unsurely. "I think you did have premonitions, about the Escaflowne shouldn't; but don't be upset, it's a gift, not a curse." he said with one hand on her shoulder. "And you shouldn't cry over a gift" he added in his charming voice.

Stina smiled and folded her hands in her lap "Thanx Allen talking to you really helped a lot" she told him. As she was about to get up she Hitomai and a blonde woman walking towards her and Allen. "Oh Allen hello" Allen stood and bowed to the princess of Astoria. "What pleasant surprise princess Milerna" Milerna smiled and then noticed the strange looking girl next to him. "Who is this?" the blonde princess asked. " At that Hitomai decided to cut in and make her self known "that's one of the girls from the Mystic Moon her name is Stina." she said. Milerna examined the girl "well it very nice to meet you Stina. I'm Milerna, Youngest Princess of Astoria. Are you one of the Artists Hitomai told me about, And that Amano boy's Cousin" Milerna said. Stina nodded "yes that me, and speaking of art I must go find Alyssa To help me with some.

Stina stood up and walked off. Milerna turned to Allen and sighed, "that's one odd girl" she told him shaking her head slightly. She turned back to stare at Stina just in time to see her trip on the him of her skirt and fall flat on her face; but before any of them could rush to her side she instantly popped back up on to her feet like a bouncy ball. "I'm, O.K." She called out in a very loud and energetic voice. The others just watched as she began to walk toward the castle again. And yet again she fell and popped right back up "Really I'm O.K." she assured them as she turned to face them giving them a smile but failed to notice the large rip in her skirt. She turned around just in time to see Folken and Alyssa come out in to the garden.

Alyssa noticed some fairly high tares in Stina's skirt she sighed and shook her head slowly. " Stina your so clumsy, how do you manage to trip on the hem of your own skirt and put a rip in it up to your thigh?" She asks while kneeling in front of her and pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. "I don't know but I always seem to manage" Stina replies while looking down at her friend and watching her straiten out the hair pin and begin to poke parallel holes all up and down on either side of rip. Out of nowhere Amano appeared with Merle by his side "Stina, you did it again didn't you" he called out. Alyssa pulled a long piece of string out of her pocket. She overlapped the sides of the rip and aligned the holes; She started threading the string in and out of the holes. When she was finished she tied the two ends of the string together so that the fabric bunched up near the top; and the rest sloped down. Alyssa stood up and admired her handy work. "I told you, you should become a designer" Stina commented.

Folken walked over and put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder "Impressive problem solving skills." "Milerna stood there with a shock expression then quickly regained her composure "Maybe but its not very proper for lady to wear her skirt that high and that style!" she commented. Hitomai giggled "Milerna, this is Alyssa and Stina we're talking about they're not ladies" she told her. Milerna turned to Hitomai "that's horrible to say" Milerna glared at her then turned and left. "I think they are two beautiful young ladies" Allen said in his charming voice. "You would say that about anything in a skirt" merle muttered. "Well if their not ladies what are they...hmm?" merle added. "Artists!" the three girls from the mystic moon said matter-of-factually in unison.

Seeing the earth girls in a good mood Folken decided it was a good of time as any to tell them the news. "Alyssa while the three of you are together I wanted to let you know van and I decided to take you to the place where the Escaflowne was kept tomorrow." he said then headed back to the castle. Before he entered the door he added with a smirk "by the way the seamstresses are waiting for you three. " Alyssa had a hunch at what he meant and began to pale hoping she was wrong. "Seamstresses?" she ask getting more scared by the minute. "To make you girls gowns of coarse?" Alyssa and Stina turned white as a ghost. They looked at each other than at Allen, back at each other, and once again at Allen making a mad dash to hide behind the blond knight. "Allen save us" Stina cried out. Allen was completely clueless "what's going on?" he asked completely baffled. "Folken wants us to wear gowns." Stina explained "But dresses are EEEVVVVIIIIIIIIILLL." Alyssa added. Allen chuckled at their childish antics "come now they aren't that bad" he said. "you don't understand dresses are just to pink bright and frilly ick" Stina complained. "And their so restraining" Alyssa commented.

All the while Merle Amono and Hitomai just watched the two teen girls act like kittens by water. Hitomi soon became a bit tired of her friends' antics and decided to go find van.


	5. AN Of Dire Importance

SORRY

Dream of a nightmare AN

Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I'm now aware some names have been miss spelled but I won't go back to the other chapters and correct it. I also know I'm paying a lot of attention to Alyssa and Stina I don't me to I'm just trying to give some background to them and such but don't worry Hitomi will get her time in the spotlight next chapter then they will all share. I'm sorry I haven't up dated I've hit writers block although I do plan on eventually finishing this story. You see genius me forgot my original ideas for the rest of the story that is assuming I had some in the first place I cant remember but I would be extremely helpful if you all had ideas if you would please tell me also let me know what I should do with Amano (sp?). When I started this story my story originally did not have Stina and Alyssa but when I started typing I added them in and Amano lost his original purpose so since there is no way I'm going to rewrite this story just to take him out I need to know what you all think I should do with him. Should I just send him home or what? And don't worry ch5 is coming soon I just need to finish it but like I said I need to get ideas first. Also I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.


End file.
